Allenna!
by m o n o p u l s e
Summary: Allen was turned into a girl,courtesy of Komui's failed experiment.How will others react?What will happen to our poor Allen when a certain red-haired womanizer comes back?1st fanfic ever written in my life,R&R.Yullen,CrossAllen, slight Laven.Chp2 edited!
1. Damn Komui

A/N:This is the 1st chapter of a fanfic I've ever written in my whole life(SERIOUSLY!)Man,I hope it doesn't turn out as bad as the previous UNCOMPLETED chapter of a fanfic I've wrote like a decade ago(on another site)...anyway,sorry if I have the lack of experience.Blah blah blah hope you enjoy the story...

Pairings:Laven,Yullen,CrossAllen(all in later chapters)(Man,is every one hitting on poor Allen?)

Disclaimer:If I owned D.Gray-man,Allen and Kanda would be seriously kissing in the anime.Then,you would rather call D.Gray-man D.GAY-man ...

--

It was just another day in the Black Order.Everything is peaceful except for the ¨AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

-flashback-  
Allen had just returned from a rather tough mission.He was tired,  
worn out and so DAMN HUNGRY.How he wanted to just zoom to the cafeteria,order a table full of food,sit back,and wolf them all down into his enormous-blackhole-like stomach as if theres no tomorrow ...ahh,wonderful thoughts.  
On the way to Komui(aka Lenalee's paranoid brother)'s office to deliver the report on his mission,he bumped into Lenalee.

"Hey Allen-kun!How was the mission"  
"Got the Innocence,and I'm heading to Komui's offfice to deliver the report."

"That's great!I'm on my way there too,I've got some documents for him.Let's go together!"

When they reached Komui's office,the said person got himself burried in papers alive as usual,Lavi was there,together with this huge machine.

"Yo Moyashi-chan!"Allen pouted at the name he hated so much.

"Grr...its ALLEN."

"Welcome back Allen...how did the mission go?"Komui almost sounded like he haven't slept for one year.

"I retrieved the Innocence.Heres the report."Allen said as he handed the report to Komui.

"Good,I will be handing the Innocence to Herb later."

Finally,curiosity got the better of Allen and he asked "Oh,Komui?  
What is that large machine over there?"Komui suddenly became energetic and shot up with a wierd smile on his face.

"The machine you say?"His voice sounded so different from just now.  
'How in the world did he do that?'Allen was a bit surprised at the sudden change of mood."Why,this is my new invention!You see Allen,  
when I press this button here,"Komui explained as he pressed the said button and Allen watched with a curious face"it will t-"

"BOOOOOOM!!"

"Um...Komui,is that normal?"Allen was getting nervous.Komui's experiments never do any good.Each and every one of them.They create trouble in the order,chaos,madness and more trouble.And he just keep on creating more,sometimes Allen wondered where all that determination comes from,from Lenalee perhaps?Anyway,on with the flashback.

"Of course!Its just th-"

Then there goes another "BOOOOOOOM!!"it was louder this time.It was then did the four started to panic."Uhh...ok...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"  
Komui screamed.

"Wha-?"But before Allen could finish the sentence,the machine exploded .It was all too late for the poor poor Allen to escape.Smoke soon filled the room,devouvering the poor white-haired teen.A few moments later,Lavi kicked the door open and rushed outside with Komui and Lenalee,coughing anf gasping for air.

"OH NO!Allen-kun is still inside!!"Lenalee screamed as she tried to run back to the room to get the trapped comemmerade out to safety.But Komui grabbed her.

"No,its too dangerous!"Lenalee continues to struggle.

"But brother!You can't just let Allen die!Let me go!!"

"ALLEN!!"

Soon,a familiar strand of white hair was sighted.Everyone let out a sigh of relieve as they knew Allen is alive.

"Whoa!MOYASHI-CHAN I'M SO GALD THAT YOU are sa-"Lavi as about to run to his said moyashi and glomp him but his voice faded away so soon as he got a clearer view of the thin figure that was walking out of the room.  
Lavi froze in his tracks and his jaw dropped.The person who walked out wasn't Allen-KUN at all.It was a cute girl with long white hair,large eyes ,long eyelashes and a wierd scar on her face.

ALLEN BECAME A GIRL.

"K-K-K-K-K-Komui?What have you done?"

-end of damn flashback-

-  
Yeah I know I kinda suck at grammar,spelling and all that,pls tell me if you like it.R&R 


	2. Damn Kanda

A/N:Thx for the reviews people(can't believe people actually like my story...im so touched...sniff)Anyway,heres the story!Note:Cross isn't gonna appear until the 4th chapter...i think...sowwy..

Main pairing in this chp:slight Yullen and Laven

Disclaimer:D.Gray-man belongs to The Great Hoshino Katsura and not me...

The three stood rooted to the ground,staring at the white-haired girl in shock and disbelieve.

"Huh?What's wrong?"Allen raised an eyebrow.

"...strike..."

"Eh?"

It was then did Allen realised something was not right about his(her) body.  
His(Her) head and his(her) chest felt heavier than usual.He(She) bowed his (her) head to look at himself(herself).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Allen screamed "Komui you idiot!WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??I'M A GIRL!!"

"Well, you see, the machine was meant for disguising for mission use... it can turn you into anyone, any appearance you want to...And, apparently... it wasn't functioning right and the chemicals inside were accidentally mixed during the explosion... and here we are..."

"Can't you do anything to change me back? I don't wanna be a girl!"

"Don't worry Allen-kun...I mean Allen-san, I'm sure the effect will wear off soon ."

"And how long will that take?"  
"Probably won't take more than a month."

"A FREAKING MONTH?? WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?! HOW AM I GONNA GO ON MISSIONS?! HOW AM I GONNA FACE PEOPLE WITH A BODY LIKE THIS?! PEOPLE WILL LAUGH AT ME!!"

"Whoa! Chill, Allen!" Lavi grabbed the pissed-off girl-Allen who was strangling Komui."Lavi is right,Allen-san.Calm down!I'm sure brother will come up with an antidote to turn you back to normal faster." Lenalee tried to calm Allen down.

"-cough-Leave it to me, Allen-san! I will come up with an antidote in no time! You just be patient! Meanwhile, enjoy that new body of yours!"

"Wai-"Allen was cut off when Komui slammed the door shut.

"Great, JUST GREAT! Now I'm stuck in this damn body. Damn Komui. Damn machine. Damn everything.Why am I so unlucky?"

"Aww, cheer up Allen! Look on the bright side! With that cute face of yours,  
Yuu-chan will sure be dazzled! I know you like him! " Lavi teased Allen. Allen blushed, and tried to protest.

"Who the hell would like that cold-assed-girly-man?!"

(The next morning...)

Allen woke up in that same girly figure. She is pissed, very pissed. Pissed at a certain mad scientist for getting her into this damn situation. And you wouldn't like Allen when she is pissed. She jumped out of bed and went to her private bathroom.  
She is still wearing the same clothes as she doesn't want to change the night before because she was embarrassed to see her new girl's body naked. She combed her long white hair and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, and blushed , yes, she was cute, but to a GUY who was originally born a MALE, it kinda freaks you out.

Then, her stomach grumbled real loud.Only now had she realised that she haven't eaten dinner the night before. She was so angry at Komui for what had happened that she headed straight to her room after the accident and fell fast asleep...after mentally cursing everything for a few times that is. Once again,her angry stomach grumbled, she had to eat, NOW.

But there's one BIG problem: HOW IS EVER GONNA SEE PEOPLE WITH THAT BODY OF HERS!  
Well,she can always wait until everyone leaves the cafeteria and sneak in and search for some leftovers. BUT.  
1.Surely it won't be enough for her enormous-blackhole of a stomach.  
2.Her impatient-enormous-blackhole of a stomach might not make it till then .  
Her impatient stomach grumbled once more, the poor white-haired girl doesn't have a choice...like I've said, she have to eat NOW.

She grabbed a long coat with a hood from her closet and put it on. She looked wierd but at least it covers her body from being seen by others. She opened the door slightly and checked if there is anyone outside. Coast is clear.Good,  
Allen carefully sneaked out of her room.

In the cafeteria,people stared at Allen and her wierd clothes.She can hear people muttering 'Is that Allen in the wierd coat over there?' and 'What happened to him?'.Allen was so careful not to expose herself that she accidentally bumped into Kanda, the cold-assed-girly-man.

"Watch where you're going you bastard!" Kanda then noticed the familiar scar on Allen's face,"Moyashi?"

"Its ALLEN, BaKanda!"

"What's with the coat?"

Then, Lavi dashed into the cafeteria."Yo! Yuu-chan!! Oh and hi Allen-san!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey Yuu-chan! Guess what? Allen turned into a g-UWAHHHHHH!!"

Allen stepped HARD on Lavi's foot to shut him up. She doesn't want Kanda to know what had happened that night,or she will definitely receive fustrating insults from the cold-assed-girly-man. Lavi jumped up and down holding his poor foot in pain.

"You turned into a what?A moyashi?"  
"Shut up,Bakanda."

"What happened?" For once,Kanda CARED, HE ACTUALLY CARED.

"It's none of your business."

"You're lying"  
"I'm not."

"Fine if you don't wanna tell me.But can you at least take that coat off?  
You look wierd in it."

"No."

"Take it off!"

"Make me."

"FINE. I WILL!"Kanda yelled. He grabbed the moyashi's collar and tore the coat away from him,revealing Allen's girly figure and her long hair.

"W-wh-what the fuck happened to you,Moyashi?"

Allen turned bright red in embarrassment.Everyone was staring at her with their jaws on the ground.Allen begun tearing up, Kanda soon noticed it but before he could go and do something to make the white-haired teen feel better, the said girl had already ran off to her room and slammed the door shut.

Somehow, Kanda regretted for what he had done.

"Um...Yuu-chan, I don't think she is ever going to come out of there for the rest of the day..."

.  
ACF(me):Ehh...Sorry if nothing really happened in this chapter,but don't worry,  
im already working on chp3:Damn Stomach.

In the next chapter:Kanda is showing signs of affection towards his Moyashi!  
And the reason why this is rated T...:3

_Edited: 22/10/08 and __**A HUGE 'THANK YOU' TO **__**Natallia**__**!!**_


	3. Damn Stomach

A/N:Sorry for the long delay people,I'm a bit busy these days so I don't have much time to plan the chapter and type it out...anyway heres the chapter...oh yeah and i just remembered that i completely forgot about Timcampy in my fanfic,so it will start appearing in this chapter...

Main pairings in this chap:yullen :3

Disclaimer:I don't own D.Gray-man...and I ran outta humorous sentences...TT

It's already 3 in the afternoon, and Kanda was still knocking on Allen's door...

"Oi Moyashi! Open up!"

No reply

"Moyashi? Did you even hear me?"

No reply

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I can't manage my anger. But still you can't hide forever!"

No reply

"OI MOYASHI ANWSER ME!!"

No reply

"Don't you dare ignore me! This is the last time I'm calling you! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR,I'M CUTTING IT DOWN!!"

No reply

"OK, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!!" Kanda yelled before he took Mugen out and slashed the poor door into a dozen pieces. He was shocked to see the white-haired girl lying on the cold floor.Timcampy was pulling her hair,trying to wake its master up.

"Oi Moyashi! Are you alright?!" Kanda shooked Allen.

"...so...hungry..."

"Damn, you are famished. Get a hold of youself, we're going to the cafeteria." Kanda said as he carried the girl on his back and dashed out of the room. He knocked into Lavi on the way.

"Whoas! Where are you taking Allen, Yuu-chan?"

"Cafeteria, and don't call me that you damn rabbit."

The three rushed to the cafeteria, Lavi laid Allen on a chair and Kanda zoomed to the counter.

"Jerry, I need you to make what the Moyashi usually orders, and fast. That kid haven't even eaten breakfast."

"What?! My precious Allen haven't ate ANYTHING today?! Don't worry,I'm on it!"

A few moments later, Jerry came out with about ten big trucks of food. Kanda shook Allen on the shoulder.

"Oi, eat"  
"Huh?...Oh look...food..."

"Shut up and just eat already..."

"..ok..."

Allen started to eat. At first,she ate slowly but soon became faster and faster until she was eating at the speed of light (literally...). The three could only stare as the white-  
haired girl wolf everything down into her enormous-blackhole of a stomach.

'She's so cute when she is eating...WAIT,WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING??' thought Kanda.

Before they knew it, all the plates were empty and the girl was putting her head onto the table and Timcampy made its way to sit on its favourite place, on her head.

"Ahh...oishi.."

"Hey Moyashi,how did you became a girl?" Kanda asked Allen.'And a cute one too...' he mentally added.

"Huh?Allen-chan didn't tell you yet?"

"I didn't..."

"Oh ok. You see, Yuu-chan, yesterday Komui created this big machine and Allen-chan was just standing near it when it exploded, and Allen-chan became like this."

"Yeah...and thanks, Kanda. Without you, I could have died of hunger. -yawn-I think I will be going back to my room for some rest." Allen smiled and went back to her room with Timcampy , Kanda followed.

"See ya Allen-chan and Yuu-chan!"

When Allen reached her room, she collapsed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Kanda walked to the girl. He observed the cute sleeping figure in front of him, and his cheeks went pink. Who could have thought that the Moyashi could be so cute when she's a girl? Now, something within Kanda made him lean forward.

He kissed Allen.

His lips slowly made his way down her neck and sucked slightly on the girl's pale skin.

It was then did Kanda realised what he had done.He had left a HICKEY on Allen, WHAT WAS HE THINKING JUST NOW?!

Good news:Allen was still sound asleep.

Bad news:Hickeys don't heal quickly...

HORRIBLE news:Kanda had totally forgotten that Timcampy was there who had recorded EVERYTHING.

(The next day...)

Allen went to Komui's office. Again, Lavi was there.

"Good morning Allen-chan!!Hey,y-...-GASP-IS THAT A HICKEY YOU GOT THERE?!OMG I KNOW I SAID YUU-CHAN WILL BE DAZZLED BUT I DON'T KNOW HE WILL GO THIS FAR!!YOU GUYS...YOU GUYS...DID IT!!OMG I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!"

Allen flushed. What was Lavi talking about? She was clueless, absolutely clueless.  
"H-Huh? What hickey"  
"There!" Lavi said as he pointed to Allen's neck.

"W-What?! Do you have a mirror?" Lavi handed a mirror to Allen. And Allen turned into a darker shade of red after she saw it.

"What the f-? WHEN DID I GET THIS??"

"I bet its from Yuu-chan..." Lavi teased as he nudged Allen with his elbow.

And it was nothing compared to the shock she had when she found out from Komui that her damn Master had came back from god-knows-where and he was in the building, RIGHT NOW.

She shouldn't have gone to that helly place.

ACF:Just want all of you to know that exams are around the corner and I won't be around to update this often.But the heck,after the exams,i will have all the time in the world to write:D so don't blame me if i didn't update quickly.  
My sincere apologies... 


	4. Damn Cross

A/N:Ehhh...well heres a new chapter!Sorry for the long suspension,I don't have much free time as i need to revise for my exams,guess I'll just take this as a practice for my essay exams lol.Oh yeah,  
and for the misunderstood,in the previous chapter,Kanda and Allen didn't really 'do it',Lavi just made that up. Right after Kanda accidentally planted the hickey on Allen,he hurriedly left the room.  
Just in case somebody thought dirty XD

Main chapter in this chap: CROSSALLEN!!

Warning: Pervy Cross, and horrible grammar...and spelling...

Disclaimer: If I owned dgm,I will probably ruin dgm,then you won't like dgm,dgm will be upset,and dgm will commit suicide and die,'cuz nobody watches dgm...

-xoooooooox-

"Huh?HUUUUUH?!K-KOMUI-SAN!!WHAT DID YOU SAY??Don't tell me...TH-THAT RED-HAIRED-NO-GOOD-DAMN-WOMANIZER is...is...BAAACK??"

"If that's how you address General Cross Marian, then yes."

"Hmm. Did someone mention my name?" came a smooth voice

"Oh, speak of the devil..."

Cross was already at the door, looking at the three. His vision focused on the cute white-haired teen amongst them, his eyes sparked and almost immediately, he dashed to her and took her hands.  
Wait...is it just me, or are those pink hearts I see in his eyes?

"And who's this curvy little thing?" True, Allen-chan really was quite curvy. "Wait...that scar and that hair"  
"Um...General, that's your own student you're hitting on..."

"M..M...M-Mas...ter?" said the trembling Allen.

"IDIOT DISCIPLE?!"

(and so...)

"So, my idiot disciple will be a (totally hot) girl for about a month?"

"Yes."

"I see..." Cross leaned towards Komui and whispered to him, "Good job !"

"I HEARD THAT." Allen crossed her arms, "Why did you come back anyway?"

"Why not? Aren't you happy that your dear Master came back"  
"'HAPPY'? Heh-heh...'happy'? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HAPPY'?! DO I LOOK 'HAPPY'?! I DON'T LOOK 'HAPPY!  
WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I'M 'HAPPY'?! 'CUZ I'M SO NOT 'HAPPY' AT ALL!! HOW CAN I BE 'HAPPY' WHEN YOU HAVE ALL THOSE FUCKING DEBTS ON YOUR TAIL FOR ME TO PAY WITH MY OWN HANDS?! PUT YOURSELF IN OTHER'S SHOES FOR GOD'S SAKE DAMMIT!!"

"Don't be such a coward, you do that all the time."

"But...but..." Suddenly, an invisible lightbulb appeared above Allen's head .She started crying fake tears, "But, do you think I-I like it? Do you have...any idea o-of how I hated...paying your ridiculous debts? I...I...WHAAAAA(cries)!! I...I...hate you!"

Somehow, although Allen is a horrible actor, her pitiful act worked. Cross saw the (fake) tears in Allen's eyes and started to panic slightly. How could he be so curel by making a poor innocent 'girl' pay his large debts?

"Um,don't cry!...um, you don't need to pay them...err...I'll just get someone else to pay them!"

"Really?" Allen brightened up immediately and looked up at Cross with hope, 'Wow, can't believe it actually worked. Its not so bad being a girl after all...'

"Hmm..." Cross thought about it for a second and said, "But you'll have to do a little something for me"  
Cross grinned evily, which sent shivers down Allen's spine. He is up to no good, she can swear.

'I've got a REALLY bad feeling about this...'

(and so and so...)

"Uh,Master, you do know that I am underaged, right?"

"Un"  
"Then, why are you asking me to drink?"

Allen was sitting beside Cross on a couch, at the same place with the same servants and even drinking the same wine as General Cloud did when Cross returned from the Ark incident.

"Oh c'mon, you know how much I like drinking with women."

"Bu-But...!"

"You have two options, either wine, or debts."

"But they are BOTH horrible!"

"CHOOSE.. Oh, and by the way, that's Romanee-Conti in there."

Yep, they are DEFINITELY drinking the same wine as that time. Allen felt like jumping off a 100th storey building, she had to choose between two most-horrid-things-in-this-damn-world-in-her-opinion. She doesn't ever wanna choose 'wine', but if she chooses 'debts' , lets say that um she will have a sad sad ending...ahh,  
the HECK, GO WITH THE WINE ALREADY. Allen took a deep breath, 'Well, here goes everything...' she thought 'Bye bye, cruel world...'

She took a big glup of the wine. It was terrible. The sensation of the alcohol burning her throat was worse than she could ever imagine.

"That's the way to do it." Cross smirked.

"-cough-"

"So, how was it?"

"-choke"  
"Good, just drink a bit more will do."

"-cough and choke-...W-What?!There's m-more?!"

And it didn't take long before the white-haired girl got drunk.

"I...I...can drink...can still drink...more."

"Nope, that's enough." Cross smirked as he carried the drunk Allen into HIS ROOM.

In Cross's room, Cross laid Allen onto HIS BED. He reached out to the girl, he pushed away her bangs and placed his hand on her cheeks. Cross chuckled.

"You know, drinking with me isn't only thing I asked you to do." He whispered into her ear before he started to remove Allen's clothes.  
"M...Master?...What are...you doing...?"

CROSS IS A PERVERT! A MOLESTER! A RAPIST! A PAEDOPHILLE!! RUN, ALLEN, RUUUNN!! Opps...ahem.

He started with the vest, then he slowly untied the ribbon on her neck (Allen is still wearing her boy clothes as it still kinda fits, well, except the hips and the chest...). But, just before he could unbutton the first button on her shirt, he froze.

Cross saw The Hickey. Yes, the hickey which Kanda accidentally planted onto her the night before.

Multiple veins popped up on his head ."What The. Fuck. Is. This?"

Cross stormed out of the room, abandoning the girl on the bed. He kicked the door open, causing the door to slam onto the wall. Timcampy was outside, as Cross had shooed it out when he carried Allen into his room. It quickly moved away as to make way for the fuming Cross to pass through. Cross was muttering something about killing the person who left a fucking hickey on his idiot disciple while he was walking. Timcampy shivered a bit.

Bad timing. Cross's eyes sparked and he turned to the poor golden ball with wings. If Timcampy could talk, it would probably 'eep'. Timcampy was going to make a run (fly) for it but Cross grabbed it by its tail.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING." Cross said threateningly.

Now, Timcampy was trembling uncontrollably.

"TELL ME OR I'LL DESTROY YOU."

We all know that Timcampy can't die, but, if there is one person who could end its poor life, it would probably be the person who originally created it, namely Cross. Timcampy sobbed, it doesn't have a choice. It slowly opened its mouth,  
and showing the video it recorded last night to Cross.

"Samurai Boy..."

-xoooooooox-

A/N:-Sigh-, sorry if this chappie is crappie (lol), I really don't have much time to write it...but now that some of the exams are over, I SHOULD be having a LIIIITLE more time to write. Oh yeah, I kinda need a few suggestions on...

What would Cross do to our beloved Yuu-chan? (AND NO,IM NOT GONNA WRITE ANY CROSSKANDA)

Suggestions needed!! REVIEWZ PLZ!!

In the next chappie: Allen and Cross gets their revenge!! XD

Bye bye 4 now! 


	5. Damn Cross again

A/N: WHOAZ DAMMIT WHAT DATE IZ IT NOW??OH FUCK I DIDNT KNOW THAT I SUSPENDED THIS LONG!  
GOMENASAI!!IM SO SOOOORRY!!AHHHHHHHHH!!-pant pant- ok...felt better now,anyway, heres the new chapter...SOWWY FOR THE GODDAMN LONG SUSPENSION!!

Main pairing in the chap(omg i wrote 'pairing' as 'chapter' in last chap): uhh...none?

Warning: violent Girl!Allen and Pervy Cross

Disclaimer: I own DGM...NOT!!

Allen: How long do i have to stay a girl?

ACF:Uhh...until...dunno.

Allen:WHAT?!

ACF:ANYWAY,heres the story!!

-OoooooooooO-

It was 5 in the afternoon.

Allen's eyes shot open, she sat up and looked around the room. Her heart almost stopped when she found out where she was. All she could remember was that she was drinking with Cross and after almost a bottle, nothing. She started to panic and checked her whole body for buttons in the wrong hole, unzipped pants, fresh hickeys and she even slightly poked her you-know-where to see if it hurts (--Should i even type out this phrase?Little people,beware)  
She let out a heavy sigh of relief when she saw that everything is normal except for her vest and neck ribbon which are currently lying on the floor.

Allen dressed herself and dashed to the bathroom of her room, she wouldn't wanna smell like Cross.

Meanwhile...

Cross had been searching for a certain black-haired samurai boy for the whole day only to find that the brat had gone out for a mission. Ohh, there goes 3 hours of his life, wasted.

He sat on a sofa in the lounge, he sighed. 3 hours was just enough time to screw his now-cute-disciple, but he wasted all of it to search for one damn spoilt brat, and ended up being fruitless. He sighed again before standing up and heading for the cafeteria.

Back to Allen...

After her bath, Allen changed into a fresh set of clothes. She scrubbed and combed her long white hair. She was in a horrible mood.

"Idiot perverted Master..." She mumbled before warpping the towel around her neck and heading towards the cafeteria.  
Maybe some food will cheer her up.

When Allen reached the cafeteria, 'Idiot perverted Master' was there. She pretended not to notice him and went to the counter.

She ordered 20 plates of dango, and one HUGE bowl of strawberry ice cream. She found a seat REALLY far away from her 'Idiot perverted Master' and sat down. She dug into her food ignoring the perverted glaze her Master was giving her when he moved nearer to her. Soon, he was sitting right beside the girl.

"MASTER, will you stop staring at my ass!"

"Hm? But it's so ROUND. Oh and did I mention how sexy you are eating that ice cream?"

A vein poped up on Allen's head as she picked up an empty ceramic plate which once held some dango and...

WHACK.

And there was a nice big bruise on the left side of Cross's once handsome face after the plate came crashing into him and breaking into halves.

"You attempted to rape me earlier today and you still act like as if nothing happened."

"A pity isn't it? I could have seen you blushing and moaning as I slam into you over and over again and heard you screaming out my name when you reaches your clima-"

CRASH.

The sound echoed throughout the whole cafeteria when Allen picked up the glass bowl which once contained her ice cream and threw it at Cross, screaming "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!" before storming out of the cafeteria. Cross was lying on the ground with blood spilling out of his head like a giant waterfall.

"...She is so hot when she's angry..."

-OoooooooooO-

A/N: SORRY!!THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!!AND I HAD TO DELAY CROSS'S REVENGE CUZ MY BRAIN CANT THINK OF A WAY CROSS WOULD REVENGE!!I'M SERIOUS HERE, I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. What should Cross do to Kanda? Well I cant give them a gun each and ask them to stand back to back, take five steps forward each, turn around and shoot eack other. What if Cross shot Kanda without taking five steps or if he secretly switched the gun into Judgement? He can just shoot a bullet to a random direction and Kanda still gets killed (his bullets doesnt stop untill it hits its target,remember?) and Kanda is a SWORDSMAN, and swordsmen arent familiar with guns, are they? If I really put it that way, Kanda would die in vain and Cross gets Allen and they get married and live HORRIDLY ever after!! Then the fans will say, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!YOU ARE SO CRUEL!!" then I get killed by them and I go to hell and I will live horridly ever after TOO. How 'great' is that,HUH??

SO, PLS GIVE AN IDEA IF YOU CAN. REVIEWS PLEEEEEAAAASSEE??-puppy eyes-

Bye byez 4EVA IF YOU DONT GIVE ME AN IDEA...juz kidding...XD 


	6. Damn Dress

A/N:GYAHHH SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG counts fingers  
LONG...LONG...LONG...uhh...long,long,long...-a dozen more 'long's-...WAIT!!Dammit I was so busy 'revising'(although not really revising) for MAJOR-major exams which is exactly 2MORO that i forgot about you fellow readers!! goes around finding a cliff to jump down from

Oh and a big THANK YOU for all the ideas you fellow readers gave me!!But I think I'll make use of ramenluv 's and mimicsmaze 's ideas, thx guys!

Main pairing in this chp: Slight Laven and LenaLavi

Warning:Crossdressing(haha...get it?CROSS-dressing?...ehh,nevermind)

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM, the sun will rise from the west and I'll become friends with The Bitch in my class(whom I DO NOT wanna talk about)

ACF:whine WHY CANT I OWN DGM??

Allen: Cuz' you're not Hoshino-sama...and you're too young...

Kanda: Cuz' you're stupid...

OC who just came outta nowhere:-kicks everyone in the ass-HEY!NO INSULTING MY CREATOR!!

Allen,Kanda: Hey where the heck did you pop out from?!

OC: FROM HELL.

ACF: No being violent to the characters! Oh and don't worry, fellow readers, Miss OC here won't appear in this fanfic :)

OC: Aww man...no fair.

ACF:No complaining!And for everyone else, enjoy the story!

-oooooo-

"Stupid master..." Allen muttered on her way to the training room. Food was definitely not the best way to cheer her up, not with 'The Pervert' roaming around. That leaves her to the next item on her imaginary list: Training.

-Meanwhile...-

"Hey Lavi."

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"Do you think Allen will look better wearing girl's clothes?"

Lavi's face turned pink at the thought of Allen wearing something REALLY revealing.

"OMG OF COURSE SHE WILL LOOK BETTER!WITH THOSE NEW CURVES, AND THOSE BOOBS, I SAY SHE WILL LOOK FREAKIN' AWSOME!!I BET THOSE ARE C-CUPPED OMG IMAGINE H-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Lenalee cut in. "Hm...what should she wear?"

"Bathing suit?" Lenalee smacked Lavi on the head with a clipboard.

"No, you pervert. I'm guessing something LESS revealing..." Lenalee said with her face too in a shade of pink. "Ah, how about a naughty nurse's costume?"

Lavi had a thought of Allen in the clothes mentioned and started to nosebleed. Lenalee smacked Lavi once more to snap him out of the perverted thought, "I change my mind.".

"School Girl's uniform?"

"Bikini?"

"Lavi's SKIN?"

"Sorry." Lavi said. 'Lenalee is scaaaaary...' he thought to himself.

"Ah, how about a maid's dress? I have one in my closet!" Lenalee said, smiling.

"Hey! Great idea!...Wait, why do you have that in your closet?"

"I wore it during last year's halloween party, remember?"

"OH! For once I thought you were..."

"PERVERT!" Lenalee screamed before hitting Lavi endlessly with her trusty clipboard. Hey, maybe she should give it a name! Like uh...Sally! Ok, I'll stop.

"WHO DARE TOUCHED MY SWEEEEET LENALEE??" comes a yell from far away from no other than Komui.

"You better go. You know, before Nii-san creates chaos in the Order?"

"See ya' later, Lenalee." Lavi said before running off screaming.

-Back to Allen...-

Allen was coated with sweat after the training. She haven't trained for a few days because of 'recent events' and she was slowly getting rusty. But now, she is desperately heading for her room for a nice and refreshing shower.

When she reached her room, she quickly peeled off her clothes and jumped into the bathroom.  
Little does she know that right after she closed the bathroom door, Lavi and Lenalee broke into her room and robbed her closet of all its male clothing and replaced them with female clothing.

Allen was done with her shower a few minutes later. It was then did she realise that she did not bring a change of clothes. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of her room.  
Her eyes widened when she saw that her sweat drenched clothes which was once on the floor was not there, but in its place was something that could make her scream : A maid's dress.

She rushed to the corner of her room and opened her closet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Allen screamed. It was too horrible for words...

When she finally put herself together, Allen closed her closet.

"I smell LENALEE..." (A/N: Pun not included:3)

She turned to the maid's dress which is in front of her and sighed. She scanned through her entire closet to find one, at least ONE, piece of male clothing. But, in the end, she ended up being fruitless, it was all skirts, mini-skirts, super-mini-skirts, and one reeeaaally revealing bathing suit(courtesy of Lavi of course). Now, it seems that the maid's dress is the most desent.  
She had no other choice, so she removed the towel and put on the dress and ran out looking for Lenalee.

Lenalee is going to pay for this.

-ooooooo-

A/N: I would apologize once more for the long, long, long, long wait. Oh yeah and this will be the last update until 10/10/08 (exam period!!)

Oh and about the OC, I'm not sure about putting it here. Actually at first I planned to insert it, but then i changed my mind after reading all the other OC fanfics. To me, OCs are 'impression killers' as OC fanfics sound dull as you know absolutely nothing about the character (no offence to OC ff writers). But, if you REALLY want to, do you want it to appear? Well,personally,  
I dont but if it will make my fanfic better, I might do it. So, do you want it to be here? I can understand if you say 'NO' i mean hey i READ other fanfics too you know? R&R pls!

Bye Byez 2 now! 


	7. Damn Dress again

A/N:Gomenasai ppl, my computer broke down before I could type the chapter out and it was finally fixed last night, sorry for the

long wait!(dammit why do i have to say that in EVERY chapter...?)

Oh and I've decided not to put my OC in this fic, since my reviewers(and myself) declined.

OC:WHAT??HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO CUREL??

Me:Well its not my fault OCs make ffs look bad.

OC:HEY!!

Me:Well, enough talking, now GET BACK INSIDE MY HEAD, you are not even supposed to be here! -takes out a tiny box and somehow managed to squeeze OC inside, then locked the box inside head-

OC(from inside the box, inside my head): LEMME' OUT!!

Allen,Kanda,Cross(standing not far away):-sweatdrop-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pairings in this chp: Yullen, CrossAllen, traces of Laven(I'm sorry to the laven fans...)

Disclaimer(by OC):-Sigh- If she owned DGM, she would have put me inside it...which is SO MUCH BETTER than this shitty fanfic.

Me:HEY!!

Warning:OOCness, a lot of swearing(yay I learned a new word!)(well, we all know that Kanda and Cross isn't Kanda and Cross without swearing.)

Anyway, enjoy this chap!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ohhh...Lenalee is soo dead for this...if her brother allows that, that is..."

Allen ran along the corridors, searching for the black-haired exorsist named Lenalee. And it is really hard to do that with her maid's skirt was flying up and down with every step she take, so she had to do some extra work by holding her skirt as she ran.

"LENALEE!!" Allen shouted as she dashed passed a crowd of people, ignoring the shocked expressions and the perverted stares from them. Although it has already been some time since Allen became a girl and the order had pretty much gotten used to her new appearance, but this is Allen is a DRESS, a _MAID'S_ DRESS we're talking about here, so the hospital ward was quite busy treating the new cases of massive blood loss, with the worst case being a red-haired exorcist.

"LENA-!" Allen was cut off when her head collided with someone's chest. Locks of long red hair came to view, Allen slowly lifted her head up, and there he stands, the person who had just became one of her greatest fears since the rape attempt.

_Cross._

Allen yelped and jumped back. Cross looked at Allen's current appearance and smirked.

"Hmm...nice clothes you're wearing, I like them." Cross said in a low, sexy voice as he walked closer to the girl, Allen blushed and stepped back.

"Um...y-yeah...uh...t-th-thanks...but I r-really need t-to get going...um...s-so...BYE!" Allen said hastily as she tried to escape from Cross but failed as Cross suddenly grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled her back.

"M-Master! P-Please I really n-need to get going!" Allen struggled under the perverted man's grip.

"_Master_...Call me that again, it goes well with your clothes." Cross said.

Allen couldn't take it anymore. She somehow managed to pull herself away and gave Cross a hard punch into his handsome face. Then, she turned around and ran like hell.

"Somebody doesn't want to go the easy way." Cross smirked, rubbing the bruise on his cheek.

Allen dashed past the cafeteria, forgetting her motive, all that was in her mind was to get away from her master. But, she crashed into another person when she made a turn. The impact was so great that it sent them both to the ground. Now, Allen was on top of the person.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt-?" Allen tried to apologise but she stopped when she saw who she had fallen onto.

_Kanda._

Does she have to bump into everyone today?

Kanda stared at her in surprise, but when he looked down at her current appearance, he felt the heat travelling up to his nose."She looks so good in that dress..." Kanda thought but then snapped himeslf out from it "Gah! What the fuck am I thinking? I don't like her! She's too naive! Too childish! Too cu-...AHHH!"

Allen blushed madly when she finally noticed the embarrassing position they're in. She mentally shook herself and jumped off from Kanda.

"Eh...sorry for crashing into you like that..." Allen said timidly, fearing that Kanda might cut her in half with mugen. She braced herself for the horror but it naver came.

"Che!" That was all Kanda said. The said person then stood up and dusted himself.

Suddenly, Allen was yanked away from the samurai by a General, namely Cross.

"Get your dirty hands off my student!"

Kanda glared at Cross.

"My dirty hands? _You're_ the one who has dirty hands and they are on her now."

Cross glared at Kanda.

"Why you little brat...!"

And, they started a glaring contest.

Allen started to panic and yelled, "STOP!!" Both Kanda and Cross paused and turned their attention to the now trembling white-haired girl. "Look, I really don't have time for this. I need to find Lenalee so she can return me my clothes. Now in the meantime, DO NOT CAUSE ANY TROUBLE IN THE ORDER OR ELSE...!...or else..." Allen sweatdropped. "Ahh, forget it...LENALEE!!" And Allen ran off.

The two males stood there in silence, but Cross broke it.

"I'll get you later, brat."

"Che, and if you do, I'll make sure I'll slice you into ribbons."

"And, I'll kill you with Judgement."

"I'll kill you with Mugen!"

And the war never ends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: AHH! This chapter is so short. I'm saving the ideas for next chapter so its (again) cut short...GOMEN!!

Pls don kill me...-sobs-

Oh yeah and EXAMS ARE OVER!!...a long time ago...

I GOT MY DS BACK!!

MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!

and I still got a lot of things to be happy about!

R&R!!Pls!!Reviews keeps me alive!!

ByBy4Nw


End file.
